rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashen Covenant
The Ashen Covenant is a group of necromancers seeking to replace death with undeath. There was a schism in the leadership of the organization when Elder Stright was absent for a significant amount of time and Aldaren Sicarius stepped up to lead his own sect of the Covenant. History The Covenant began as a cleric, disgusted by the gods, stumbled upon an ancient scroll. The relic detailed a macabre ritual dictating how one could become a horrific undead creature known as a huecuva; not as a punishment, but to willingly become one. The man cast aside humanity and subjected himself to the process, emerging as a creature now understanding the subject of death. He was enlightened about the existence of an entire deathly pantheon, on the borders of which were the Deathly Powers. Armed with this new knowledge, he preached daily of the wondrous gifts the Powers had given him and slowly acquired a gathering. Deeming themselves, the Cult of Decaying Souls, they began to grow prominence as the years passed. By this time, they had become a force to be reckoned with and, oddly joined with an unexpected being: Zaros, the Empty Lord. As the years passed in the Second Age, the close followers of Zaros, the Mahjarrat, grew more ambitious and rebelled against their lord. Zaros was banished and Zamorak later returned in the Third Age, inciting the God Wars. As the God Wars had raged on, the cult was largely unaffected as they experimented upon prisoners of war in their fortress-city located in Forinthry. Inevitably, the war reached Forinthry and it was torn apart, the fortress-city of the cult obliterated along with the rest. Many of the cult were killed. The original Elder fled into present-day Misthalin, to contempulate his next move. The Elder managed to ressurect his old cult as the Third Age drew to a close, and the gods left Gielinor. As the Fourth Age went by, the Elder gained a larger and larger following. When the Fourth Age had finally, as well, finished, the cult's influence had expanded worldwide. They were known as the Ashen Covenant. The Fifth Age dawned and brought with it, events that previously were unexplainable by modern historians. The summoning of the demon Delrith and the founding of the Dagon'hai were, in part, influenced by the hand of the Ashen Covenant. The assailment of Varrock, as well, whilst orchestrated by Mahjarrat, received Covenant aid. However, the Covenant did not foresee everything... The burning of the Wizards' Tower was a repurcussion of the Covenant's help in creating the Dagon'hai. Many priceless tomes, some of which were amazingly recovered from Forinthry, were burned once more, like their city of origin. The Elder himself showed his face to deal with this insolent act. However, he could not afford to be lost and fled to Crandor. There he remained until the dragon Elvarg was turned loose and the Elder was eradicated that day. The story of the Covenant may have ended there, were it not for the local necromancer of Lumbridge, Dragith Nurn. Dragith had collected some tomes of the Covenant and spirited them away to his catacombs. Dragith's works were largely helped by the works of the Covenant and studied them until his death. The sheer magic of what he was crafting unleashed itself in the catacombs and when he perished, he was re-incarnated as an undead, along with his projects. Time progressed on and around the year 150, a scroll was discovered in the charred remains of the old Wizard's Tower, beneath the new one. The scroll had been the very same one the original Elder had read to start on his path. The new discoverer followed the ritual and soon also became a huecuva. Declaring himself the new leader of the Covenant, Elder Stright, began re-creating the Covenant of old. In present day, the Covenant, while not nearly as fabled as it was in the Second and Third Age, have established themselves as the driving force in undead activity on Gielinor. It's only a matter of time before they publically remove their mask. Membership The Covenant's requirements are rather loose compared to other organizations. The Covenant accept just about any being willing to further their goals. Undead make up the largest portion of Covenant denizens, due to the necromancer habits of their members. Humans take up the next large percentage, being one of the more corruptable races. The Covenant mainly accepts those with magical potence, particularly necromancers. Sorcerers, wizards, warlocks, and clerics aren't out of the way either. Areas of Influence The Ashen Covenant's power is widespread, as it is a loose collection of different necromancers in one large entity. As such, it is a rare occasion for a Covenant agent to not be located somewhere in a town or city. The Covenant have a base located in the Chaos Tunnels. The Covenant's Code *The word of the Elder is supreme. *Loyalty to the Covenant is expected at all times. *The goals of the Covenant always come first, even before the lives of yourself and others. *The Covenant encourage you to put forth ideals as to speeding along the great goal. *Glory must be given regularly to the Deathly Powers. Diplomatic Relations The Covenant themselves do not busy themselves in politics. They are, however, against those that impede necromantic process, such as paladins and undead slayers. The Covenant are on a rather neutral stance with related magi groups. Notable Members Elder Stright- The leader of the Ashen Covenant. Xynar Rakn- A member of the Covenant. Aldaren Sicarius - Another Covenant member. Sources External Links Category:Organization Category:Members of the Ashen Covenant Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Lawful Category:Dark Magic user Category:Historical